Furniture/Object
Object __TOC__ Nothing back to Table of Contents Old wall clock back to Table of Contents "Apology" scroll back to Table of Contents Stained glass screen back to Table of Contents Deer objet d'art back to Table of Contents "Marine guarding" scroll back to Table of Contents Flower painting back to Table of Contents "Thanks to 200,000" scroll back to Table of Contents "Thanks to 1,000,000" scroll back to Table of Contents Gentleman hat rack back to Table of Contents "Night battle" scroll back to Table of Contents "Thanks to 500,000" scroll back to Table of Contents "Happy new year" scroll back to Table of Contents "Thanks to 800,000" scroll back to Table of Contents Old world map back to Table of Contents "Nanodesu" scroll back to Table of Contents "Destroyer Division 6th" scroll back to Table of Contents Map with frame back to Table of Contents Little foliage plant back to Table of Contents Simple foliage plant back to Table of Contents "Maizuru Naval District" scroll back to Table of Contents Flower arrangement back to Table of Contents Wall-mounted practice map set back to Table of Contents "Thanks to 1,500,000" scroll back to Table of Contents "Thanks to 1,800,000" scroll back to Table of Contents "First anniversary" scroll back to Table of Contents Monster-movie poster back to Table of Contents Wall painting of Mt. Fuji back to Table of Contents Battleship movie poster back to Table of Contents Girl poster back to Table of Contents Prototype fighter poster back to Table of Contents Classroom Set: Blackboard back to Table of Contents "Thanks to 2,000,000" scroll back to Table of Contents "Camouflage doctrine" scroll back to Table of Contents Big antique clock |feature=Clickable and hourly, a cuckoo appears from the clock. Refer to gallery section for animation. |releasenote= |gallery=Big antique clock.gif }} back to Table of Contents "Yokosuka Naval District" Scroll back to Table of Contents "Arigatou" scroll back to Table of Contents Winter's decoration back to Table of Contents Shimekazari back to Table of Contents New Year scroll 2015 back to Table of Contents "Thanks to 2,500,000 players!" scroll back to Table of Contents Musashi's wall scroll back to Table of Contents Mt.Fuji tile painting back to Table of Contents KanColle 2nd anniversary scroll back to Table of Contents "Thanks to 3,000,000" scroll |feature=Change form upon click, has sound effect. Refer to gallery section for animation. |releasenote= Rewarded for those who logged after 5/18/2015 update |gallery = Thanks to 3,000,000 scroll_01.png Thanks to 3,000,000 scroll_02.png Thanks to 3,000,000 scroll_03.png Thanks to 3,000,000 sroll.gif }} back to Table of Contents Fleet shaved ice flag back to Table of Contents Fleet fishery banner back to Table of Contents Naval review banner back to Table of Contents "Rabaul Base" scroll back to Table of Contents "Buin Base" scroll back to Table of Contents "Truk Anchorage" scroll back to Table of Contents Night Apology Scroll (1) back to Table of Contents Night Apology Scroll (2) |releasenote=Has special animation CG featuring the two PT Imps swaying left and right whilst playing an unique sound effect for the respective abyssal ship when clicked, refer to gallery section for animation. |gallery=Night Apology Scroll (2).gif }} back to Table of Contents "Kure Naval Base" scroll back to Table of Contents "Sasebo Naval Base" scroll back to Table of Contents Fleet Safety Decoration back to Table of Contents Aircraft carrier stained glass back to Table of Contents Aviation battleship stained glass back to Table of Contents "Spring is number 1" scroll back to Table of Contents Spring Type B sisters panel back to Table of Contents Uzuki's wallscroll |feature= Has a special animation that is played as well a certain audio when the wall scroll has been clicked on. |gallery = Uzuki's wallscroll animation.gif }} back to Table of Contents 3rd Anniversary Celebration wall scroll back to Table of Contents Wall Scroll of Repent back to Table of Contents Hydrangea stained glass back to Table of Contents Type 16 Fleet fishery banner |releasenote= Rewarded as one of the three choices for those who cleared 2016 SB03 Mackerel Quest mini-event. Also rewarded as one of the three choices for those who cleared 2017 SB03 Mackerel Quest mini-event. Made available on 21/10/2016 and on 2017/09/29. Has a special effect that when clicked on (the picture frame) it shows the full image and plays an animation, refer to "Gallery" section for more information. |gallery = Type 16 Fleet Fishery Banner 065 Full.png Type 16 Fleet Fishery Banner 065.gif }} back to Table of Contents New Years Scroll 2017 back to Table of Contents New Year's Eve Scroll 2017 back to Table of Contents Setsubun Wall Scroll back to Table of Contents Yayoi's Arrangement back to Table of Contents Return Gift Hanging Scroll back to Table of Contents Sakura Japanese Arrangements back to Table of Contents "4th Anniversary" Wall Scroll back to Table of Contents "2nd Carrier Division in Flight" scroll back to Table of Contents "Zuiun Spirit" Wall Scroll |feature=Click the tiny zuiun on the scroll to play animation. The zuiun will take off and fly through your office, refert to gallery section for animation. |releasenote=Made available on 2017/06/23 |gallery=Zuiun Spirit Wall Scroll.gif }} back to Table of Contents Hyuuga’s Wall Hanging Scroll back to Table of Contents Ise’s Wall Hanging Scroll back to Table of Contents Type 17 Fleet Fishery Banner |feature= |releasenote= Rewarded for those who cleared 2017 SB03 Mackerel Quest mini-event. Made available on 2017/09/29. Has a special effect that when clicked on (the picture frame) it shows the full image and an animation will play, refer to "Gallery" section for more information. Updated on 2017/10/25 with 's Art being tweaked. |gallery=Type 17 Fleet Fishery Banner Full.png Type 17 Fleet Fishery Banner.gif Type 17 Fleet Fishery Banner Full old.png Type 17 Fleet Fishery Banner old.png }} back to Table of Contents 1YB Third Unit Hanging Scroll |feature=Clicking on the scroll will cause an animation & voiceline. |releasenote=Made available on 2017/12/11 |gallery=1YB Third Unit Hanging Scroll(Animated).gif }} back to Table of Contents "Mainstay of Mainstay" Scroll back to Table of Contents New Year Scroll 2018 back to Table of Contents 5th Anniversary Wall scroll |feature=Change form upon click, has sound effect. Refer to gallery section for animation. |releasenote=Rewarded for completing the quest 5A03 for the 5th anniversary on 2018-04-23 |gallery=5th_Anniversary_Wall_scroll.gif }} back to Table of Contents Eat Up scroll back to Table of Contents Fifth Anniversary Scroll (Etorofu class version) back to Table of Contents Zuiun flag back to Table of Contents Type 18 Fleet Fishery Banner back to Table of Contents Northern Water Map in Winter 「冬の艦隊」 Winter Fleet }} back to Table of Contents